


Lucky

by Imzadi83



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Phantom/Christine fanvid set to "Lucky" by Bif Naked





	Lucky




End file.
